1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an awning system or the like.
An awning system comprises a piece of screening material, a winding rod connected with one edge of the piece of screening material, a bearing arrangement rotatably supporting the ends of the rod and means for rotating the rod in order to wind the screening material piece to the rod or unwind it therefrom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The awning systems previously known are disadvantageous in the respect that it is complicated to connect the screening material with the winding rod and especially to exchange the screening material of an assembled awning system for a new screening material.